Ughhhh, Misinterpreted?
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Jongin yang menyatakan cinta melalui ruang penyiaran sekolah sungguh berharap akan di terima. Namun, kenapa semua orang begitu terkejut? Salah sangka? Yaoi! KaiHun.


**Cast: Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance**

 **Warning: Boys love, Typo, kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

 **Krassskkkk...**

 **Oke...**

 **Tes... tess...**

 **Check chek...**

 **Ehemmmm...**

 **"Okey guys, dengan Kim Jongin disini hehehehe."**

Suara yang di awali grasak-grusuk, dan di akhiri dengan pengenalan tokoh terdengar di seluruh speaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut sekolah. Orang-orang menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka dan mulai mendengarkan pengumuman yang hendak di sampaikan, karena yang sedang berbicara adalah sang Kingka ke dua di Seirin High School –Kim Jongin.

 **"Aku akan meminjam ruang penyiaran untuk lima belas menit kedepan. Ini sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidupku, karena aku mau menyatakan perasaan ku disini. Jadi buat semua murid-murid dan semua guru, ummm kepala sekolah juga boleh dengar, jadilah saksi untuk pernyataan cintaku. hehehe"**

Semuanya bersorak mendengar ucapan Jongin, di kantin, koridor, kelas-kelas bahkan di perpustakaan. Oh come on, ini Kim Jongin loh. Kim Jongin yang jago basket, jago dance, gantengnya super, apalagi kulit tan-nya yang sewarna ice cream cokelat minta di jilat. Ughhhhh, sexy...

 **"Wu Yifan...!"**

Eh, si Jongin manggil sang Kingka nomer satu? Gak mungkin kan si Jongin naksir Yifan? ha ha ha ha. big no...

 **"Kenapa kau tidak menerimaku hyung?"**

Hahhh? Menerima? Jongin beneran suka sama si Yifan? Shit, gawat nih. Bukannya si Yifan udah pacaran lama sama si Malaikatnya Seirin? Yang namanya Kim Joonmyeon yah? Apa ini? Perselingkuhan? Semuanya memasang telinga baik-baik.

 **"Apa kurangku hyung?"**

Suara Jongin terdengar memelas. Sedangkan di tiga tempat berbeda...

 _Ruang OSIS..._

Yifan tengah memijat pangkal hidungnya, pening mendera kepalanya. Banyaknya tugas OSIS, urusan perusahaan yang mulai di tanganinya, sekarang pernyataan cinta Jongin yang tidak tanggung-tanggung di siarkan secara live? Ya tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini?

Sumpah demi dewa Naga di galaxy nun jauh disana, Yifan sudah sangat muak mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang selalu di dengarnya beberapa hari ini.

* * *

 _Kantin..._

"Eh? Joonie hyung, Yifan hyung di tembak tuh.." Chanyeol menyenggol pundak Joonyeon yang tengah asyik memakan bekalnya.

"Ya hyung, kau tidak cemburu?" Baekhyun ikut bertanya, sedikit heran melihat orang yang bahkan tidak gusar sedikit pun saat kekasihnya di tembak oleh orang lain.

"Biarkan saja." Joonmyeon menjawab cuek, dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu melihatnya.

Sedangkan para penghuni kantin hanya melihat Joonmyeon dengan dua pandangan. Yaitu pandangan kasihan dan satu lagi pandangan mengharap. Mengharap Yifan cepat-cepat mutusin Joonmyeon biar mereka bisa ngambil kesempatan buat jadi pacar si mungil ini. kekekeke

* * *

 _Ruang guru..._

"Bocah nakal itu." Guru Park menggeram tertahan.

"Sudahlah, kita dengarkan saja dulu." Guru Kim hanya tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya, seolah menikmati pertunjukan menarik.

"Ini adalah semangat masa muda. Hahahaha..." itu adalah suara guru Choi, bukan suara guru Gai loh...

* * *

Sedangkan di ruang penyiaran Jongin masihlah berceloteh panjang lebar, seolah mempromosikan dirinya seniri.

 **"Apa kurangku hyung? Jawab..."**

Semua orang yang mendengar suara Jongin meringis, apa Jongin sebodoh itu? Bagaimana cara Yifan mau menjawab coba?

 **"Aku tampan."**

Semua orang mengangguk, siapa yang bisa menyangkal hal itu?

 **"Aku terkenal"**

Semua mengangguk lagi, tentu saja terkenal. Kim Jongin pewaris Kim Corp itu kan?

 **"Aku juga pintar. Eh, ini bukan sombong loh."**

Yah terserah apa katamu lah, Semua mengangguk lagi toh yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran.

 **"Jadi kenapa kau bahkan tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapanku sampai selesai? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan semua perasaanku padamu, jadi di kesempatan ini aku akan mengatakan betapa aku mencintai- _nya._ "**

Jongin masih setia berceloteh, dan para pendengar masih setia mendengarkan dengan khidmat banget.

Oh ayolah, Jongin itu seme sejati. Kalau dia juga suka sama Yifan yang seme tulen, nah yang jadi uke siapa? Lee Soman? Kan enggak mungkin banget.

 **"Aku merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, mencintai kulit putih- _nya_ yang seolah berkilau bila tertimpa sinar mata hari."**

Yang lain mengangguk, Yifan memang berkulit putih sih.

 **"Wajah cantik- _nya_ yang selalu membuatku terpana."**

Ca-cantik? Mereka semua yakin kok 1000% lagi kalau pagi ini wajah songong Yifan itu masih tampan.

 **"Tingkah imut dan aegyeo- _nya_ yang selalu bisa membuatku terpesona."**

I-imut? A-agyeo? Yifan? OH GOD DAMMIT, Wajah flat itu melakukan aegyeo? Ini semua bohongkan?

 **"Tubuh ramping- _nya_ , yang selalu ingin ku peluk."**

Ra-ramping? Dan semua penghuni sekolah kembali meyakinkan diri, kalau tubuh sang ketua OSIS tadi pagi masihlah berotot dan Six pack.

 **"Hyung terimalah aku kali ini. kalau tidak, aku akan melompat bunuh diri dari pohon mangga milik guru Yang."**

Semua yang mendengar hal itu langsung _face palm_ , Jongin niat gak sih bunuh dirinya?

Pohon mangga itu adalah mangga cangkokan yang bahkan di tanam di dalam pot, kalau lompat dari situ mah enggak bakalan mati. Jangankan mati, yang ada tuh pohon yang meregang maut kalau di naikin Jongin.

 **"Hyung aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan semua rasa cintaku. Aku ingin kau menerimaku."**

Suara Jongin kali ni terdengar di tengah lapangan sekolah. Ternyata Jongin telah berpindah kesana sambiil berteriak memakai Toa. Karena Jongin telah pindah, para pendengar pun berbondong-bondong mendatangi lapangan guna melihat aksi pernyataan cinta yang luarrr biasa ini.

"Hyung, ayo lihat." Chanyeol menarik tangan Joonmyeon ke lapangan.

"Malas."

"Ishhh, ayo kita lihat." Baekhyun juga ikut menarik tangan Joonmyeon, merasa tidak akan menang Joonmyeon pasrah ikut melangkah kan kakinya ke lapangan.

Joonmyeon sekarang sudah berada di lapangan dan orang-orang entah kenapa seolah memberikan jalan padanya, ia berjalan menuju posisi paling depan berhadapan dengan Jongin. Semua orang yang melihat menahan nafas, apa Joonmyeon akan menampar Jongin karena telah menyatakan cinta pada pacarnya? Atau menjambak? Atau menendang?

Tapi semuanya tercengang saat Jongin malah melambai pada Joonmyeon dan kembali melanjutkan teriakannya.

 **"Ayolah hyung, terimalah aku. Bahkan Joonie hyung sudah setuju, kenapa kau tidak mau?"**

EHHHH..? Semua orang menatap Joonmyeon. Jadi Joonmyeon udah setuju buat di poligami? Baik banget sih.

 **"Yifan hyung..."** Jongin memekik dan langsung membuang Toa-nya.

Dan orang-orang kembali membuka jalan untuk Yifan yang baru saja datang. Mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian ke depan dimana ada Jongin dan Yifan serta Joonmyeon yang sedang berdiri berhadapan, ini adalah hal yang fenomenal banget. Bahkan sedari tadi para guru sudah ikut berkumpul disana. Penasaran tingkat dewa...

"Kau setuju sayang?" Yifan menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan lembut.

Yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai Fujo dan KrisHo shipper pun memekik, ahhhh, pandangan penuh cinta Yifan benar-benar memanjakan mata mereka.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin cinta Jongin itu tulus." Joonmyeon mengangguk, sambil mengeluarkan angel smile-nya.

"Hyung..." Jongin merengek.

Semuanya menahan nafas saat melihat Yifan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jongin. Yifan menatap Jongin lama seolah mencari sebuah ke sungguhan di obisidian cokelat tersebut.

"Kau bersungguh sungguh?" Suara berat Yifan membuat lapangan hening.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh hyung. Ini adalah cinta." Jongin mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu..

 **"TERIMA TERIMA TERIMA TERIMA..."**

 **"TERIMA SAJA JONGIN, KETUA.."** Bahkan anggota OSIS pun ikut menyoraki ketua mereka.

 **"TERIMA TERIMAAAA..."**

Suara Yifan tertelan oleh orang-orang yang bersorak.

"Aku menerimamu."

 **"YEAY,, SELAMAT JONGIN.."**

 **"SELAMAT YA."**

Berbagai ucapan selamat pun di terima Jongin, ia tersenyum senang dan melonjak gembira. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya ke atas sambil tenrenyum lebar.

"Yeayyyy, kau dengar itu Sehun? Kau milikku sekarang." Jongin malah menunjuk seorang siswa yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir lapangan.

Siswa itu bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan dimana Jongin, Yifan dan Joonmyeon masih berdiri. Ia sedikit tertarik kedepan saat tiba-tiba Jongin menarik nya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"KAU MILIKKU SEKARANG WU SEHUN. HAHAHAHA."

Suara Jongin yang menggelegar menyentak kenyataan. Warga sekolah kembali tercengang.

SEHUN? WU SEHUN?

Tunggu Dulu...

Ja-jadi ini bukan pernyataan cinta untuk Yifan?

Ja-jadi ini pernyataan cinta untuk Sehun sekaligus permintaan persetujuan dari Yifan?

Jadi semua orang salah paham selama ini?

"HIYEEEEE...?"

Semua orang menganga saat menyadari satu hal, tadi Jongin hanya mengatakan mencintai–Nya-, jadi kata-kata –Nya itu bukan untuk Yifan?

Lagipula sekarang cocoklah semua ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan, agyeo, imut, ramping, cantik. Itu semua bukan milik Wu Yifan si ketua OSIS, tapi milik adiknya sendiri. Wu Sehun sang kesayangan sekolah. Kenapa mereka tidak terpikir kesitu ya?

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tidak memperdulikan keadaan yang tengah ricuh, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau milikku sekarang." Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Sehun milik Jongin."

Sehun balas berbisik dan menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di bahu Jongin. Dia tidak menyangka Jongin akan melakukan hal yang menghebohkan seperti ini untuk meminta persetujuan kakaknya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, sedanngkan Sehun sendiri hanya menutup matanya seolah menunggu apapun yang ingin Jongin lakukan. Semua yang melihat pun menahan nafas. Ini adegan yang harus di sensor, ayo ayo... buramkan bagian bibir mereka. Namun...

"Jangan melakukan tindakan tak senonoh disini KIM JONGIN."

Guru Park yang sedari tadi jengkel pun meledak. Apa-apaaan ini? padahal Guru Pak berharap Jongin dan Yifan bersatu agar terjadi perebutan siapa seme siapa uke, eh ternyata si hitam itu malah berpacaran dengan murid kesayangannya yang unyu dan menggemaskan. Dia tidak terima...

"JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU HITAM." Nah ini sang kakak yang kena penyakit _BroCom._

Ahhhh, pemirsa gagal deh liat adegan ehem-ehem...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

Holla...

Lagi ngerjain My fucking tutor, Mama baru? sama Warui tenshi.

Tapi iseng buat one shot, sorry kalau humornya kurang.

Saya lagi puasa, jadi pingin buat yang lucu biar gak tergoda sama makanan di kulkas. Ehh? gak ada hubungannya ya? hahahahaha

Jadi silahkan review bila berkenan...

Jaa na Minna...


End file.
